(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of driving the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device and method of driving the same in which a blur phenomenon is effectively prevented from be generating on a screen of the display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device, such as a liquid crystal display or an organic light emitting display, is a hold type display device. Specifically, the hold type display device displays an image by receiving and storing data, in a row-by-row manner, in pixels of a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix form.
More specifically, the liquid crystal display includes a first display panel on which pixel electrodes are provided, a second display panel on which a common electrode is provided, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first display panel and the second display panel. The pixel electrodes are arranged in a substantially matrix form and are each connected to a switching element, such as a thin film transistor, for example, to sequentially receive a data voltage row by row. The common electrode receives a common voltage. A pixel electrode, the common electrode, and the liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween constitute a liquid crystal capacitor, and the liquid crystal capacitor stores a data voltage applied thereto. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer between the pixel electrode and the common electrode by applying the data voltage to the pixel electrode and the common voltage to the common electrode. Thus, a transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer is adjusted based on the electric field, and a desired image is thereby displayed.
Each pixel of the hold type of display device displays stored data for a current frame until data for a next frame is received. When the hold type display device displays an image of a moving object on a screen of the display device, however, a blur phenomenon, in which a border portion of the moving object is blurred, thereby deteriorating a picture quality of the display device.